


Still Falls the Rain

by pagetwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, namo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagetwice/pseuds/pagetwice
Summary: Where Momo loves to draw on the rainy days in a secret place and ends up meeting a girl.





	Still Falls the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first time I finished something I began to write. It's really short, written overnight and inspired of Kotonoha no Niwa. It’s not exactly the same script but has a LOT of it.  
> Also english is not my mother language so I hope you can forgive my mistakes.  
> Enjoy it!

 

Going to school wasn’t exactly Hirai Momo’s favorite activity. She has two close friends who she can talk, eat and have a lot of fun together but she enjoyed staying at home with her older sister the most but since she was all grown up now and had to work Momo didn’t have her company anymore neither at home or going to school.

Momo always wanted to be a clothing designer and when she watched Barbie in a fashion fairytale at 10 she was sure, she loved to draw, Barbie and clothes, what could be better? The answer is “nothing”; but the worst is that people, especially her family didn’t support her dream because “It is too difficult to have a successful career.” She did believe in her potential. She has great drawings and even learned how to sew; the problem is that she’s 18 and still had this one more year at school to go.

Momo also loves the rain; she thinks it keeps her closer to the sky which makes her feel special and grown up, like her sister. But what she loved the most about the rain is that she could use it as an excuse to skip school. Of course her parents didn’t agree and let her stay at home but she does have a place where she can just sit, draw and spend her time alone.

 

[JUNE]

 

**Monday, June 18 th 6 a.m.**

The alarm started to ring. Momo turns it off and pulls the curtain to look at the weather before even leaving the bed like she does every day. It looked like it’s gonna be a nice week since it was Monday and already raining. Her friends knew that Momo wouldn’t show up at school at raining days so she didn’t have to worry about getting the lessons.

After getting her drawing notebook and eating breakfast she headed running under the rain to the little garden in the middle of the school way. It was small but beautiful and cozy with nice benches covered with a roof where she could just get inspired and draw her clothes alone but as she was approaching it didn’t seem she was going to be alone today, at least not until the rain stopped.

“Good morning!” Momo said while sitting on the bench trying to be polite but really hoping the young lady would leave soon.

“Good morning!” The older answered with a shy smile turning her head to look away.

Momo then pulled off her notebook to start drawing trying to ignore the other’s presence. As she lowered her head to put her pencil on the notebook she couldn’t stop noticing the lady was holding a can of beer. It must have be a difficult day for her, only 7 a.m. and already getting drunk?

Momo wasn’t the most focused person, she couldn’t stop repairing in every detail at the lady’s clothes, and also, she was too beautiful and it didn’t look like she was a lot older than her, and suddenly she was wondering what the lady’s job was. Why was she drinking alcohol in the morning? And then, why was she in her secret place looking like she wasn’t gonna leave anytime soon? She wanted to ask her.

The girl caught Momo staring at her and couldn’t help but smile and ask

“Do I look too terrible?” she asked.

“Not at all” Momo said. “Actually I was wondering, have I ever seen you before?”

“I don’t think so” The lady answered with a kind smile turning her head away again.

After looking at her face properly she did think they met before but she would never know.

Momo relaxed her mind and stayed in silence focused at her drawing, she almost missed the moment when the young lady left. She didn’t take long there since it was a quick rain. Before that day, Momo has never shared this bench and the whole garden with anyone else because it was _her_ secret place but she didn’t think it sucked to share though. She was even missing taking a look at the lady’s clothes to get inspired. She was missing her face too.

 

**Tuesday, June 19 th  7 a.m. raining again.**

Momo made her way to the little garden hoping to have company today as well but she found nothing but the same benches under the roof. Of course she wasn’t going to see the lady today. Luck is a thing we can only have one time. But she was still happy to draw.

 “Hello?” Momo lifted her head to see the young lady waving at her making her smile right away.

“It looks like it’s going to be a rainy week, right?” she continued.

“Right, but I don’t mind it, actually I love the rain.” Momo closed her notebook to give full attention to the girl.

_“_ _Still falls the Rain In the Field of Blood where the small hopes breed and the human brain Nurtures its greed...”_  The girl declaimed. 

“The rain makes you think about life and fill your brain with good ideas giving you hope to the sunny days, like the bright days always come after the dark ones that’s why I also love the rain.” She continued.

Momo didn’t expect to hear this from the girl so she had nothing to say but a

“Yeah I think so.”

“Why do you love the rain?” The lady insisted on the subject.

Momo never really talked about her love for the rain with anyone, sharing her feelings and thoughts weren’t her forte either. But she tried.

“The rain makes me feel closer to the sky, like I could be someone important, does it even make sense? Also, I use the raining days to skip school and draw in here. It makes me happy.” She shared her feelings looking at the girls face waiting for a reaction.

“That’s really sweet. What do you draw?” It was easy to talk to talk to this girl.

“I want to be a clothing designer, I know it’s a dumb idea, everybody says that but I really like it and…”

“No! It’s not a dumb idea.” The girl interrupted her.

“We gotta do what we love or else what is the meaning of this life? Can I see your drawings?”

Momo panicked. She just knew she was good enough but never really showed her drawings before, what if she sucked? She wasn’t good at receiving criticism as well.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to show it, you look worried. There is even sweat dropping of you face.” The girl joked and Momo couldn’t help but laugh.

“No, no, it’s ok you can see it. Tell me if I suck at this.” She got up to pass the notebook to the girl’s hand and sit beside her.

“You know, I’m really into fashion. I’ll definitely let you know if you suck, I’d love to save a life.” The girl gave her a sweet encouraging smile before taking a look at her drawings.

Momo was sweating, her eyes moving from her drawings to the girls face to catch a reaction but she didn’t show anything. She must be the worst and the older girl is just thinking how to give the bad news to her. It was the end of her never started career.

Finally she closed the notebook and gave it back to her.

“Well, do you know how to sew?” Momo wasn’t expecting it, this girl really says unexpected things to her.

“Yes, I made this skirt I’m wearing today.” She answered confused.

“Oh, great because I really want you to sew me at least ten pieces of the clothing of your notebook.” She said pushing Momo with her shoulders.

“May I ask your name miss clothing designer?”

“It’s Momo and I have to say I was really expecting you to say to me giving up drawing.” She said relieved with all smiles, couldn’t be happier to hear someone she didn’t even know praising her work.

“Momo, huh?  It really suits you. It’s cute and original like you and your drawings. And I could never say to someone to give up of their dreams but you don’t suck, don’t worry.” They exchanged a smile.

“Thank you! This means a lot” It must have been the most genuine thank you Momo has ever said, she was feeling very grateful.

“Hm, and may I know the name of my future client?” she asked gaining the older girl’s attention again.

“Nayeon” she offered for a hand shake.

Momo couldn’t help but ask if the girl really wanted her to sew a piece of clothing of her notebook, and talk enthusiastically how Barbie inspired her and how she learned to sew from her grandmother on some summer vacation. Nayeon listened to every word Momo said with a big smiled on her face, finding extremely cute. They even shared their lunch sitting on the bench of the garden talking about dreams and aspirations.

Before they could tell it was time to leave, the rain had stopped hours ago but Nayeon just couldn’t leave, she was having a good time with the sweetest girl she learned to be Momo.

And Momo was at her happiest mood. Now she had one more reasons to love her little garden.

The rest of the month just passed like this, in the sunny days Momo would just go to school and the rainy ones she’d draw and meet Nayeon. Nayeon did know a lot about her now but she didn’t know Nayeon very well. They didn’t talk about the older girl’s life a lot; she seemed very reserved with it.

Nayeon’d tell Momo what kind of clothes she liked and Momo’d draw it to maybe sew and give her as a gift in the future. And Momo’d tell Nayeon what kind of food she liked and in every rainy day Nayeon just would cook one of them for them to share in the lunch time. She wasn’t the best cooker but to Momo it was more than enough. They enjoyed each other’s company well but Momo felt her heart flutter every time Nayeon smiled at her, she owns the most charming and beautiful smile she’s ever seen. She was certainly in love.

 

[JULY]

 

July doesn’t have a lot of rainy days, it’s summer and they have the summer vacation. Momo isn’t a big fan of the summer so she tries to fill her days with activities like getting a part-time job or when they can, family trips. She remembered getting Nayeon’s phone number before the classes stopped but the girl would spend some time with her family. They wouldn’t meet for a long time but at least now she could send her messages.

After passing the first week of her vacation sleeping all day Momo got herself a job at some restaurant in the neighborhood, she wasn’t going to receive much but at least they’d give her free food. She was really excited to start.

**[Unknown, 9:45 p.m.]:**

_Hello! How’s your vacation so far? Are you enjoying your family? I hope so._

_It’s Momo btw, you gave me your number._

Nayeon quickly woke from her nap at her parent’s sofa with the beep and couldn’t help but smile, Momo was so kind. She didn’t think she was really going to send her a message.

 

  **[Nayeon, 9:51 p.m.]:**

_Oh you really sent me a message, huh? I’m glad you did. I’m enjoying a lot, I don’t have to cook you know? Lol_

_How about you? Drawing much? Actually I got something for you._

Momo’s heart stopped for a second then went to the moon and came back. She didn’t even know how to answer; she had to think for a couple of minutes.

 

**[Momo, 9:59 p.m.]:**

_You’re not a bad cooker tho_

_What did you got me? I’m curious…_

_Not really drawing these days, I don’t go to the garden on sunny days, remember? I got a summer job at a restaurant, starting tomorrow. Maybe I can learn something, cook and share with you at lunch!?_

Momo started to feel anxious; did it look like she was inviting her for lunch? They always shared lunch what was the problem with her now?

Maybe love.

She blocked her phone and waited for an answer from distance trying not to look like she was desperate.

 

**[Nayeon, 10:11 p.m.]:**

_I can’t tell you, it’s a surprise but you’ll know as soon as the rain drops._

_Oh really? Now you’re a fashion designer and a cooker? Nice. There’s nothing left for me but I accept the lunch, I’ll look forward._

_You should sleep to have an incredible first day at work and have energy to learn some recipe…_

****

**[Momo, 10:12 p.m.]:**

_You’re right I have to sleep well but don’t worry; you won’t lose your place as the official cooker._

_And I can’t wait to get my surprise…_

_Have a good night, Nayeon :)_

Momo wanted to write that she misses her because that’s the truth but what if she was just annoying Nayeon.

**[Nayeon, 10:12 p.m.]:**

_Have a good night, Momo <3 _

Is that a heart? Momo wasn’t going to sleep this night, thanks to Nayeon and her stupid heart. She almost replied with another one but wasn’t that too cheese to friends to do? Because Nayeon probably sees her just as a younger friend.

That was the only conversation they had in the entire vacation. That night Momo decided she was going to sew a dress she drew with Nayeon’s help as a surprise, she was going to be busy.

Momo focused at her part-time job at day and on sewing at night, she did want to message Nayeon again. She was hoping the girl would send a message first, but she didn’t.

 

July passed fast.

 

[AUGUST]

 

The sun was still shining but not so intensely as July. Momo woke up every single day praying that it was raining but it didn’t one single day so she just made her way to school the whole first week after vacations.

 

**Tuesday, August 7 th 11:40 a.m. cloud day.**

“Did you hear that the literature teacher is really going to resign?” Sana one of Momo’s best friends said with her mouth full of cookies at the lunch break.

“No, Sana. I don’t really give a shit about it; she’s not even our teacher and please eat with your mouth closed.” Mina, her perfectionist friend, the only one who really cared about studying of the three of them answered.

Momo wasn’t really in the mood of talking so she just kept listening.

“I know but her career didn’t even start properly and she is going to leave like this. It’s a shame; she’s beautiful I’ll miss looking at her face at the halls. At least I can look at her one last time today, Dahyun the sophomore girl told me she is going to pick up her things today.” Sana looked at Momo waiting for her to say something too but Mina was the one who answered again.

“Oh my god Sana she’s not going to die, you know that right? Maybe you can meet her at the market.” Mina was visible tired of this conversation.

“Why do you care so much? Do you have a crush on her or whatever?” Momo said to entertain Sana, she knew the girl needed a little bit of attention sometimes.

“Oh no, Momo, I just like to appreciate her from far away, I have my eyes on another person. Besides I don’t wanna get in trouble because of a teacher like the Junior girls.”

This time Mina was the one to show interest.

“What happened with the junior girls?” Mina asked and Momo waited for an answer too.

“You really don’t have idea of what’s going on inside of this school right? Mina, it doesn’t even look like you have a crush on a junior girl. You have to pay attention.” Mina sighed and Sana continued smiling.

“One of the junior girls noticed that her girlfriend had a crush on the teacher so she got super angry and started a revolution saying that she was hitting on a student and almost every girl signed a petition to kick her ass out of school. I can’t believe you didn’t know that, the girl even had algebra class with us.”

“What you mean had? Was she expelled? What happened?” Mina now was super interested in the subject and Momo couldn’t even talk, she was busy with her jaw dropped, she really felt sorry for the teacher.

“No, she just got too embarrassed after talking the truth and breaking up with the junior girl; the teacher didn’t hit on her. And it looks like the the teacher got embarrassed too as she asked for resignation.” Sana explained the situation with her mouth full of food again.

“Oh my god that was insane.” Mina was too shocked to notice that Sana was eating with her mouth open again and Sana just blinked at Momo who was laughing a lot.

The bell rang just right after the conversation. They were in the halls heading to the biology classroom and for a second Momo thought she was going insane but did she just locked eyes with Nayeon walking across her in the school’s corridor? She tried to smile at her but Nayeon didn’t express any reaction.

“What the hell is she doing here?” Momo said more to herself looking behind to see if it was really Nayeon.

“Good morning miss Im!” Sana screamed as they passed her and Nayeon just smiled in return.

“Momo, you shocked, right? I told you she was beautiful.” Sana entered the class followed by Mina who didn’t say a word, she couldn’t care less but Momo just stayed by the door trying to process everything, Nayeon couldn’t be the literature teacher. This was too wrong.

Momo couldn’t keep herself still in the classroom so she came up with an excuse about feeling sick; it wasn’t a total lie though.

On her way home it started to rain but Momo didn’t bother to run. She was with her mind busy thinking about Nayeon; she didn’t even know she was a teacher. It looked like she didn’t know about many things. But she wasn’t mad.

Making her way she saw Nayeon sitting on one of the benches of their secret garden and they locked eyes again but this time Nayeon smiled so Momo approached.

“You okay?” Momo was really concerned.

“I don’t think I am but I’ll be, you don’t really look that great too. You should be in class.” Nayeon tapped the empty space besides her so Momo could sit.

“Well, I was really shocked to know you’re a teacher that teaches in my school. I guess you forgot to tell me an important fact about you.” Momo sounded ruder than she expected to.

Nayeon turned to look at Momo confused.

“I thought you knew who I was and didn’t want to be rude talking about it. I noticed your uniform in the first day. I still am the subject of the school; I guess you just miss too much class.” 

Momo’s expressions softened. Nayeon was dealing with so much and all she did was talk about herself in all those days they met.

“I’m sorry for talking so much about me and let you go through your problems alone, we’re supposed to help each other, right?” Momo felt like starting crying, such a crybaby.

Nayeon gave her the brightest smile Momo has seen so far and held her hand.

“Actually you helped me a lot. More than anybody and more than you can imagine. You filled my thoughts when I was feeling bad about myself. All these days we spent here I was supposed to work but I couldn’t. I was feeling too anxious and you just…” Nayeon stopped and sighed looking at Momo’s eyes.

“Thank you.” She said relieved.

Momo didn’t even think and hugged Nayeon super tight; they never hugged before so she was taking a risk. Nayeon looked like a very mature person but she was tiny, delicate and needed to be protected. Momo wish she could scream I love you and then be the one to take care of her but she was afraid Nayeon wouldn’t feel the same and then she’d just ruin the moment.

“So, I didn’t give you your surprise yet, do you wanna go pick it up at my house?” Nayeon said it while they were still hugging.

Momo loosened the hug to look at Nayeon and then the time.

“Nice, I have something in my bag for you too.” Momo smirked.

The rain was too heavy and running wouldn’t make any difference so they just walked slowly side by side exchanging looks without a word cause it was also too noisy to hear anything. Momo looked at Nayeon’s hands at least eighty times trying to find in herself two seconds of courage to hold it. Nayeon of course noticed what Momo was about to do so she took the younger girl’s hand first causing Momo a heart attack.

Nayeon’s apartment was just like her. Looked extremely modern and expensive but had plush toys everywhere. It was cozy and smelled great. Momo felt like she could be left there to die, she wouldn’t even bother.

Nayeon changed and Momo borrowed some of the other girl’s dry clothes. They talked about how their vacation was and Nayeon begged Momo to cook anything she had learned at her job so she did a quick dumpling soup while listening to Nayeon’s favorite albums. She’s a total fangirl, knew more girgroups and solo artists than she will ever know in her whole life.

They also exchanged the surprises. Nayeon got her a fashion book she was saving to buy, it has a lot of sewing tips and she even left a sweet dedication, she would use it well. Momo also gave Nayeon the dress and it fitted perfectly. Nayeon got very emotional and said she wouldn’t take it off.

Momo got to know Nayeon a little bit better as she opened up and talked a lot about her life. She wasn’t really much older than Momo, just a genius who graduated quickly.

They ended up their day sitting at the sofa watching some musical Nayeon loved, at least Nayeon was because Momo felt sleep.

“Momo it’s late your parents are going to be worried and maybe you have to go to school tomorrow.” Nayeon said tapping Momo’s arm.

“uhm” it was all that Momo managed to say.

“Did you like the movie?” Nayeon joked waiting an answer

“Yes, the best I’ve seen so far, don’t worry, great choice.” Nayeon rolled her eyes at Momo and then lost herself looking at her with a silly smile on her face.

Momo cleaned her mouth with the back of her hands.

“What? Did I drool?” Momo looked worried.

“Maybe, let me see it closely.“ Nayeon leaned in to see it and put her hand on Momo’s jaw to clean the corner of the girl’s mouth with her thumb.

Momo froze in her sit looking directly at Nayeon’s lips. She never wanted to kiss her so bad.

Nayeon smiled and closed the gap between them. She kissed Momo carefully studying the girl’s reaction and then Momo kissed her back. It was a soft, calm and caring kiss. It didn’t take long though.

“What was that for?” Momo asked with the silliest smile, still close to Nayeon’s face;

“This was me saying in the most genuine way that I like you.” Nayeon this time gave Momo a quick peck.

Momo couldn’t be happier she was surely looking like the most idiot person in the entire planet.

“Can I kiss you again? I might have got addicted.” Momo kissed her not once but a lot of times. Each time was different and better. Sadly she got to go home but now she would have everyday of her life to kiss that girl she loved.

That day Momo left Nayeon’s house walking under the rain, feeling the lighter and happier she has ever felt. She couldn’t stop smiling.

Momo now had a new reason to love the rain. It brought her the person she loves. And now she has also found her new own favorite place, Nayeon.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story is the name of the poem declaimed by Nayeon.  
> It's my first work but I hope you guys liked :)


End file.
